


From the next room over

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braden is trying to get Michal in the mood but some teammates won't allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the next room over

“You’re always so quiet,” Braden teased, fingers tickling at Michal’s waist.

Michal flushed and buried his face against Braden’s throat, smiling. “Sorry…”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Braden cooed, nuzzling against Michal’s face. “It’s endearing. I love it.”

Braden kissed Michal firmly, rolling him onto his back and trapping him. A soft little laugh and Michal arched against Braden, hooking his leg over Braden’s own. Their muscles were loose and languid, but they weren’t tired just yet.

But Michal pulled away suddenly and leaned his head back toward the wall.

“What is it, babe?” Braden asked, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jaw.

“Do you hear that?”

Braden listened intently, the only sounds he heard at first the soft wheezes of Michal’s breathing and the air conditioner kicking on. But then he heard an echoing moan from the room to their left.

“Isn’t that Ovi’s room?” Michal asked with cheeks still colored a muted scarlet. Braden was momentarily distracted by the sweet color on his lover’s face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Bray, do you think Sasha’s in there?”

Wanting nothing more than to snuggle up with Michal under their covers, possibly make love again before they fall asleep, but Michal was intrigued with the noises from the room beside theirs and Braden knew he wouldn’t get Michal back in bed unless he investigated the sound.

“I don’t know; it’s possible. Go knock on the door,” Braden suggested, rolling onto his back in defeat.

“No, I can’t do that. They miss each other; that’s just cruel,” Michal said, curling away from the door.

“Okay, then. Come back to me and we’ll forget about it.” Braden pulled Michal against his chest and pressed a leg between Michal’s.

Michal made a quiet little noise, dark eyes widening slightly as his hips jumped of their own accord against Braden’s thigh. Braden smiled and held Michal’s hipbone, moving their bodies in tandem and establishing a lazy rhythm. Michal was panting softly, eyelids fluttering closed, and just as he was craning his neck, Braden’s name on the tip of his tongue, there was another much louder cry from the next room over.

“Are you shitting me?” Braden shouted, sitting up to bang on the wall.

“Bray, stop it,” Michal pleaded, hardly moving as every twitch of a muscle made him gasp.

“No, I won’t stop it,” Braden said, shifting closer to the wall. “I would like to make love to my boyfriend, but some people won’t _let me_!”

Michal turned a brighter shade of red when the door connecting the two rooms flew open. He pulled the covers tighter and burrowed into the pillows as Alex strode in, a sheet tied around his hips. He was speaking in very quick, very angry Russian and Michal caught a few words that carried over and was instantly mortified. Braden was yelling back about how all he wanted was to have sex and go to sleep with Michal, but Alex and Sasha were “killing the mood.” Braden got up, found a blanket to cover himself, and Michal just wanted to die.

“Can you please just go back to your room, Alex? And, Braden, get back in bed. I would really like to go to sleep now, thank you,” Michal yelled over the both of them, fuming and flushed and completely turned off.

Braden and Alex had the decency to look ashamed and even Sasha peeked in.

“Sorry, Michal, for disturbing,” Sasha said, taking Alex by the hand and tugging him out.

The door shut and the only noise disturbing the heavy silence was Michal’s breathing.

“I’m sorry, Michal,” Braden said sheepishly, padding back over to the bed.

Michal sighed heavily and looked up at him, “It’s alright. Just…lay down.”

Braden crawled back into bed, kissing Michal softly. Michal responded lazily, melting into Braden’s arms with little difficulty.

“I hate how I forgive you so easily,” Michal murmured against Braden’s lips. “You do that to me.”

Braden just laughed and pulled Michal in close, changed the topic. “Mmm, how about we wake up early in the morning and go down to the pool?”

Michal chewed on his lip and smiled broadly. He nodded, accepting Braden’s soft little kiss and snuggling up to his chest to finally sleep.


End file.
